


Dimensional Shifts

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 year old Victor, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Dimensions, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Selfcest, big dick vic, dimension hopping, hung Victor, omega turning, one of the dimensions is omegaverse, they bang young victor, two dicks one victor, young victor is horny and stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sixteen year old Victor finds himself in the apartment of his 28 year old self and his fiance. Their world is a strange one, lacking alphas, betas, and omegas, and young Victor doesn't know what to make of it just yet. Boredom leads to curiosity, and one thing always leads to another.When a Young Yuuri arrives, that's when things get really interesting.





	Dimensional Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sweets!

Vitya wasn’t sure how he ended up here in this strange world. 

The lamps were dimmed, and the clock ticked quietly in the evening silence. The room looked like something he'd call his own, but there were elements of the style that were foreign. Someone else's taste. 

There was enough evidence that to be sure he had traveled through dimensions, not time, but it still struck him as ridiculous. 

Things like this happened in story books. Not to aspiring figure skaters. Not to real people. 

The other Victor called himself the original. He said Vitya was a copy, that they needed to give him a nickname so they could tell themselves apart when Victor’s fiancé came home soon. Vitya bristled at the idea of being a copy, but he smiled sweetly and pretended he didn’t mind. 

He was sure that the older him didn’t buy it for one second, but the name had stuck for now while they tried to figure out what they would do about. 

Vitya had overheard the phone call. It still made so little since. Two Victors in one world. It felt like a dream.  

But Vitya supposed he was lucky that this older version of himself was taking it all in stride so well. Yakov would have been tearing his hair out over this. 

He drummed his fingers on his thighs. It was getting late. The room was even darker now that Victor’s computer had gone to sleep. Victor himself had passed out while he was working. 

Vitya blamed his staring on catlike curiosity. They were the same person. But Victor was over a decade older- 28 now, he said. The biggest changes seemed to be that his older self was boring and couldn't stay up past nine, and that he couldn't stop mooning over some Japanese man featured in photos all over the room. Probably wasn't half as special as Victor thought he was. 

But there were a few things. Vitya could see how this Victor’s shoulders were a little wider, his jaw a little sharper. And, of course, he had cut off his hair. A mistake. And this Victor didn’t smell like alpha. He didn't smell like a beta either though, nor omega. 

The blankets dipped low over Victor’s bare chest. Even if he was old, he was still muscular. He was still a competitive skater. And just like him, his older self still didn't wear clothing to bed. 

Vitya sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. He was so bored. What was the name of the fiancé who was supposed to be here hours ago? Something with a Y. Yuri? No, it was Yuuri. 

Apparently Yuuri often lost track of time while skating figures. Vitya scoffed privately. Nobody sane  _ liked _ the figures. 

Spitefully, Vitya poked at Victor’s thigh, hoping to wake Victor up. There was a soft snore, but no response. Victor’s legs only slid further apart, and the blanket inched its way down, pulled along by gravity. 

Victor was half hard. 

Well now. 

Vitya had played with toys before. He didn't have much time to mess around with people beyond hasty fumbles in locker room showers, mostly just heavy petting and making out. He had never had access like this, nor an opportunity to just… look. And his older self wouldn’t be allowed to get mad because they were the same person anyway. 

He was just a little curious. There was also a conspicuous bottle of lube just sitting out on the counter, heavily used, and it was making Vitya very interested in knowing a few things. 

Was his older self the same now that he was older? Just as sensitive on his nipples? Just as aroused by a little circular stroke at the thick, soft knot at the base of his cock while thumbing the slit? 

Vitya wanted to be disgusted by how much lube his older self seemed to buy, but he found he was envious instead. How much regular sex did his older self have to go through so much? Clearly, they needed it. 

This world was strange enough, without either alphas or omegas. 

Vitya reached between Victor’s legs. No knot. No scent glands on Victor’s thighs. The skin was smooth and soft, marked with bruises and hickeys and the faint impressions of faded bite marks. Victor shifted in his sleep, and his legs fell further open with a soft sound from his lips, pleased and aroused. 

Vitya grabbed the lube and settled between Victor’s legs. His body was lax, the hole pink and soft looking. It was twitching a little. Did they have sex often? This Yuuri that his older self loved, did they make love?

Vitya pressed a lubed finger against the soft skin of Victor’s fluttering hole. It sucked him right in with barely a wince from Victor, just the catch of his breath and the softest, sweetest little sleepy moan. 

Vitya’s cheeks were boiling. Is this what he looked like when aroused? Victor’s face was lax with sleep, but a faint pink dusted his cheekbones and his lips were parted. Victor’s noises were almost, dare he say, pretty. 

Vitya shifted on his heels, his borrowed sleep pants feeling conspicuously tight in the front. Even old, his future self was beautiful. 

This was a bad idea. But he wanted to see how far he could get. He wanted to know how many fingers he could push in before Victor stopped him, he would swear. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Victor’s cock was a little bigger than Vitya’s, even though Vitya had already presented as an alpha. His body took the fingers like a dream.

What did Yuuri think, getting to touch Victor like this? Victor seemed so in love. He wondered if Yuuri felt the same, if anyone would ever love Vitya the way Victor loved Yuuri. Jealous, Vitya pushed the finger deeper inside of Victor’s body, relishing in the sharp, sleepy cry that slipped from Victor’s lips. 

He rubbed his fingers along the innermost walls. It was fascinating, to open Victor up wider and wider, to play and feel and touch. Victor was whimpering in his sleep. His toes were curling in the sheets, his fingers clutching, but he didn’t close his legs. “Yu- Yuuri, please,” he whimpered. His voice was quiet, mumbling through a deep fog. 

What a slut his older self was. Even in his sleep, he was this aroused, this desperate. Vitya would never be this much of a horny slut. But it was a little exciting. 

He pushed the hair back from his face and scissored Victor open. Vitya was so hard it ached. He stroked a hand over himself as he fingered Victor open. 

Victor’s body opened so well, like he was freshly fucked. Maybe he was. A little thrill rippled through Vitya at the thought. He had used cock sleeves before but never an actual person. And his older self was such a slut, so desperate and moaning in his sleep… Vitya tugged Victor’s legs apart and he lined up, rising onto his knees.

He froze.

He looked down at Victor, whimpering in the bed below him. Victor was so peaceful in his sleep. All the stress was gone. His body was so relaxed, like all the worries and pressures and troubles that ran rampant through Vitya’s mind never bothered Victor.

But if they were the same person, those fears and troubles weren't gone. Just buried. Forgotten for a time. At peace.

Vitya felt a stab of jealousy and he shoved his cock in. Victor wailed but didn’t wake, crying out such pretty sounds as Vitya rocked his cock deeper. It was so much better than Vitya ever imagined. He almost came right there, halfway inside himself.  His older self was squeezing him tight, so perfect and warm around him.

He squeezed the base of his cock as he worked himself deeper inside, sinking in until he was balls deep. He couldn’t help but stare. His older self was so beautiful and moaning, bigger than Vitya in every way but so perfect in how tight it was around Vitya’s cock, even as loose as he was with sleep.

Vitya felt so small even as he rocked his hips, and Victor’s cock just kept getting bigger the harder he got. With a little gasp, Vitya started to thrust, losing himself too quickly. He jackrabbited his hips, fucking shallow and fast for that perfect feeling of ecstasy. 

He tried to stay quiet, tried to keep himself from waking Victor. With a strangled cry, he came. 

Victor clenched around him. His eyes fluttered open, silvery lashes heavy over blue eyes. “Yuuri…?” he murmured, before awareness settled over him. 

Vitya made a helpless little noise. Caught. Shit. He tried to draw back but Victor grabbed his arms and held him in place. He looked between Vitya, down to where Vitya had pushed inside him, then back up to where Vitya was flailing and trying to pull away. 

“Sorry sorry sorry-” Vitya babbled. “I know I shouldn't have but-” 

Victor pushed Vitya onto his back on the bed, looking down through heavy lashes. He smirked, satisfied and dark. A deep, jaw-popping yawn ruined some of the effect. Victor rubbed his eyes. 

“Your technique could use some work. It was shoddy.”

It was like a slap in the face. “Shoddy?” Vitya snapped. 

“You thrust too quickly, it's not satisfying to either of us.”

“You were  _ asleep!”  _ Vitya said. He was scrambling backward. His spine hit the headboard. Victor was surrounding him, so much larger. Vitya wasn't small, but the difference 12 years made was still substantial. Now he felt like a small cornered animal. He'd fucked up, and he knew it. 

“I was. Then I thought Yuuri came home. He and I have an understanding, you see. He's such a night owl and I like the morning,” Victor said. It was all so casual, like his giant cock wasn't leaking out the tip and dragging along Vitya’s thigh. “If one of us is asleep, it doesn't mean we have to wake the other up.”

Vitya let out a little wheeze. God, future him wasn't just getting sex on the regular. It was kinky sex where they couldn't even be bothered to wait for the other person to get up. Vitya would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little jealous. 

“But then I realized Yuuri would never fuck me like that. Which leaves us here…” Victor finished. “Someone needs to teach you how to use this thing.” He dragged the tip of his finger slowly up the length of Vitya’s cock. Vitya let out a little hiss. 

He was achingly hard. 

“What, and you're suggesting you will?” Vitya scoffed. He couldn't show how much this was affecting him. He couldn't let the older him see just how much this was getting to him. “What about your fiancé?”

“Something tells me he won't mind,” Victor said. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and pressed one against Vitya’s hole. Victor slid the first inside with little preamble. 

Vitya let out a deep groan, his whole body shuddering in surprise as Victor pushed the finger in all the way. It didn't stop. Vitya spit and swore, only for Victor to chide him with gentle words and thrust his finger in deeper, playing around the way Vitya did with Victor.

It was clear, the difference in their experience level. Victor didn’t just know how to pleasure another person. He knew how to pleasure  _ himself _ , wholly and completely. It was childsplay for him to manhandle Vitya into a better position on the bed. It left Vitya breathless as Victor opened him up with deft strokes of his fingers. 

“Your first problem,” Victor began, and Vitya yelped when Victor scissored his fingers wider, “was that you didn’t use enough lube.” Victor twisted his hands. It made Vitya feel like jello, made heat coil deep in the pit of his stomach. A little keening noise slipped from his lips. “You need more variation in your strokes, and stretch more. My Yuuri is the best at that,” Victor said with no small amount of smugness. 

Victor’s lips muffled Vitya’s pleased cries. The kiss was, in a word, perfect. Everything Vitya had ever wanted from a kiss but never put into words. There was just the right edge of desperation he craved, but something deliberate and passionate and unyielding. 

This kiss traveled down, sucking hard at the skin before biting at a spot below Vitya’s ear. His whole body trembled with the sudden gut wrenching pleasure. 

“This spot feels good, yes?” Victor murmured, husky and low. “This is how your body responds when done right. Shall I continue?”

“Please,” Vitya gasped. And then Victor was over him, bending his legs back. Vitya felt the blunt head of Victor’s cock slide down the line between his cheeks, teasing, before Victor pushed that giant cock inside. Vitya threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. 

He'd never felt anything like this before, the massive, deep ache as older self’s cock split him open. But it was good, so good. There was no pain, Victor had prepped him with such care, with so much lube that his cock was just an endless pressure bearing down on Vitya’s walls, spreading him open and forcing his legs to splay wider to let Victor in. There was a slight pinch, but also the most perfect kind of fullness, too. 

Vitya was almost crying from how good it felt as Victor pushed the rest of the way in. His toys couldn’t compare. His vibrator at home had nothing on the size of his older self. But Vitya had no time to consider this, had no time to adjust to the length inside him, before Victor snapped his hips back and went wild. His cock slammed in deep, fucking Vitya hard and fast and filthy. 

And oh god, it felt divine. He couldn't hold himself back. He came hard on his stomach and yet Victor never stopped. Vitya screamed as Victor rocked his hips, finding Vitya’s prostate and sending waves of pleasure ripping through him. Their thighs struck with the soft sound of slapping skin, and Vitya could feel Victor’s balls grind hard against the base of his ass with each thrust as he bottomed out. 

Vitya was already losing coherency when Victor suddenly slowed. The rapid thrusting had been a demonstration. “That’s how you do it hard and fast,” Victor chided. His breath was a little quicker now, his cheeks a little redder. “It feels good. Yuuri is so good at it, filthy, hard and fast. But you're me. So when I do it, I often like to slow down.”

Victor’s hips started to pump slow and tortuously sweet. 

“We both like it hard and fast. But slow is so satisfying, I think,” Victor added. His voice was breathless, his eyes dark. The fast strokes had been satisfying, but these slower ones dragged over every part of Vitya. Victor knew how to push to get that sweet spot every time until Vitya was sobbing with pleasure beneath him. 

His knuckles were white as he clutched the bedsheets. He was nothing more than a writhing, moaning mess beneath his older self. 

Something hot and wet slicked over his nipple. It was like an electric shock ripped through him. Victor’s mouth latched onto one nipple, sucking hard and dragging his tongue harshly over the bud. 

Vitya was sobbing as his cock was coming back to life again. Victor’s hand circled around him. “I remember when I was your age,” Victor said. 

Vitya wanted to retort, wanted something scathing, but Victor’s thumb collected some of the precome off the slit and used it to slick up the next stroke, and Vitya could feel his cock twitch its approval. 

“I went off like a shot and was ready to go minutes later. I wish I could bounce back that fast still,” Victor reminisced. “Would make it easier to keep up with Yuuri…”

“Yuuri this and Yuuri that,” Vitya gasped. “What's so special. Fuck me!” Victor blinked in surprise, before smiling. Vitya knew that smile. It was the one he figured out six months ago. The one that said Vitya wasn't really smiling at all. 

Victor tilted his head back toward the door. “Love, are you going to join me?”

Vitya’s sanity clutched for control. He tore his attention from the cock still pumping his ass and saw a slender Japanese man standing in the doorway, palming himself through his pants. There was a flush on his cheeks. 

With the glasses and messy hair, the chubby cheeks, he looked unassuming, young even. Maybe as old as Vitya. He didn't look old enough to marry to his older self, surely. 

But then the man, Yuuri, Vitya assumed, slicked his hair back, and the sweat from working out made it stay in place. He lowered his gaze onto Vitya with unmistakable arousal. 

Vitya’s heart pounded. Oh god. Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. 

Yuuri was  _ hot _ . 

“You said he looked just like you, but I didn't realize…” Yuuri said. He was breathless. His eyes were wide and amazed. “Can I?”

“Show him how you fuck me,” Victor purred. Yuuri's fingers were skating over Vitya’s shoulders. Yuuri was stronger than he looked. Together, Victor and Yuuri worked Vitya upright, still on Victor’s cock, but now leaning boneless against Victor’s chest. 

The new position made him sink deeper into his older self’s cock with a little whine. 

Yuuri’s fingers skated over Vitya’s ass. 

Vitya had never been shy about his body, never been one to worry about people seeing him near-naked or even entirely nude. But he felt exposed under Yuuri’s critical gaze, like Yuuri was inspecting for some critical flaw. 

“He doesn't have a scar on his hip,” Yuuri murmured, trailing his finger along some invisible line. 

“Got it after my 19th birthday,” Victor murmured. “Right before I cut my hair.”

Vitya didn't see what the touches meant, at least, not until a lubed finger pressed flat beside Victor’s cock. 

“No,” he breathed, squirming on Victor’s cock as a finger slid inside, opening Vitya wider. “Nggghh ah.” His gasps were short and sharp. 

“Victor is big, isn’t he,” Yuuri murmured. A hand combed through Vitya’s hair, dragging down his scalp. It felt so good. “You’ll be that big, too, I’m sure. Doesn’t it feel good?” 

Vitya nodded. It was surprising, how good it felt to have Yuuri petting him like this. He preened under the careful hand, the lips pressing to his shoulders, the sweet, gentle push of fingers opening him up wider around Victor’s cock. 

Vitya felt like he was dying as Yuuri kept working him wider and wider, a second finger, then a third beside the cock. Vitya’s word was melting down around him. Yuuri was nibbling the tips of his ears, kissing and sucking at the back of his neck and biting down on that place below Vitya’s ear that turned his knees to jelly. 

There was so much sensation. Victor’s hands constantly moved over Vitya’s skin. One was trailing up and down the length of Vitya’s spine, feeling each bump, while the other was rolling a nipple between a thumb and forefinger. Victor’s cock kept rocking in and out with the same gentle pace as fingers kept pulling him open.

He was almost incoherent as Yuuri lined up. His cock slid in beside Victor’s. Vitya screamed. It was so big, so much. One cock was already massive, and two was leaving Vitya ruined. He felt blood under his fingernails where they had bitten through Victor’s skin.

He was moaning, deep and guttural. And then Yuuri started to move, setting up a fast, hard pace beside the longer, slower thrusts. Vitya saw stars. There was no end to sensation, hands over his skin, his world narrowing down to the pair of cocks alternately thrusting deep inside him. Victor and Yuuri kissed over Vitya’s shoulder. 

He could see how their tongues practically fucked each other’s mouths. It was hungry and consuming, so deeply in love. They were beautiful. They were a matched pair, both fucking him.

His older self looked so happy. 

Vitya couldn’t help it. He tried to hold out, tried to savor the chance to be surrounded so much by so much love, the kind of love that Vitya had dreamed of and wrote off as something he’d never have. You couldn’t skate and have a love like this, Vitya had always thought. But his older self had it all. 

He came hard. Victor moaned softly as the orgasm sent Vitya’s walls convulsing around them both. “Come, come,” Victor urged, and Yuuri whimpered and came hard. Victor followed a few thrusts later.

They spilled deep inside. 

Vitya caught his breath. His body was shivering. He was limp, and Victor and Yuuri moved his pliant limbs and arranged him onto the bed. Victor pulled out first. Yuuri was still holding him, spooning him in the bed he and Vitya’s older self shared. Yuuri buried his nose in Vitya’s hair, still stroking and petting. 

It wasn’t too much anymore, too tight. Yuuri inside him soothed a ragged edge he didn’t know he had. 

Vitya almost missed the soft murmurs Yuuri was breathing in his ear. “So beautiful, so warm, so perfect…” 

Vitya preened. He buried his face in the sheets and snuggled in. Something in Vitya liked the feeling of being possessed, despite every alpha instinct telling him he should be the one to claim. He could have stayed like this forever. He would have, but Victor whispered something into Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri muttered a soft agreeable sound. 

They rolled Vitya over, and despite his protests, Yuuri pulled his softened cock out of Vitya’s leaking hole. They had ruined him. He let out helpless, keening sounds at the aching emptiness. Then lips closed around his twitching, gaping hole, and Yuuri gazed up between Vitya’s legs. 

His lashes were dark, his eyes heavy with lust. Yuuri sucked hard. His tongue pushed into the hole, and Vitya was sobbing as Yuuri ate him out with far too much experience. Victor’s face peered up beside it.

Their heads crowded the space between his thighs. Vitya watched, his chest hitching and shuddering. The pleasure was just as overwhelming, but now it didn’t stop as Victor and Yuuri sucked and kissed and licked their release out of Vitya’s body. 

Come dribbled out of him and Yuuri licked it up like a delicacy, Victor chasing it with a swift bite to Vitya’s thigh that led into a deep, searing kiss he shared with Yuuri. Vitya twitched at the empty feeling. He let out a soft cry. 

What a terrible alpha he was, how pathetic. His older self looked so good on his knees, kissing Vitya’s hole with his tongue like he was kissing Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moved up to Vitya’s cock, taking his entire length down with practiced ease. 

Vitya’s head fell back. He could feel Yuuri’s throat around his cock, deep throating him. It was as intense as the double penetration. He could feel his cock twitching as he let out a sharp sound. His wrists dropped down and he rubbed his scent glands over Victor, over Yuuri, before he could stop himself.

They smelled good covered in his scent. They didn’t even seem to notice it. Vitya came one more time before he could stop himself. 

Yuuri pulled back first. He licked his lips. He looked shocked, and he sucked at the tip of Vitya’s cock again to chase one more taste of his release. 

“Mmm, Victor, taste,” Yuuri moaned, pulling Victor’s mouth away from Vitya’s hole and to his lips. Victor kissed him and groaned. 

“Tastes good,” he murmured. “So good, mmmm…” They kissed like men possessed, frantic and wild. Victor was fingering Yuuri open as they kissed, toying sweetly with his asshole. 

A hand slid down his thigh. He felt something thick and blunt press back into his hole, slicked up with lube. Yuuri was pushing a very large pink and blue dildo plug into him. Vitya wanted to protest, but the thick press inside him felt good after how much he was stretched open and ruined. 

Yuuri kissed his way up Vitya’s abdomen, until he was kissing Vitya softly. Vitya tasted his release on Yuuri’s tongue, though it didn’t taste as good as Victor and Yuuri made it seem. He didn’t want to move. He never wanted to leave this bed. 

Yuuri was the same size as him, just as tall, just as slender. His older self was just a bit larger, clearly making it through the last few inches of puberty with grace. 

Victor and Yuuri barely pulled him up off his back. He didn’t want to move. He was limp and easily folded into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri picked him up like it was nothing, and he and Victor carried Vitya to the bath. 

Together they bathed him, though Vitya made little protesting noises when they tried to pull the thick plug out of him. He couldn’t walk. He could barely move when they toweled him off and laid him on a spare bed.

He fell asleep to the sounds of them starting up round two.

 


End file.
